Mafia Princess
by Seishuku Arashi
Summary: The internet is somewhere she uses to escape, they're not exactly the best of friends... gangs, war, love, hate, tragedy, whats a bunny to do when she's trapped in the middle of it all? Read and find out!


I know, I have two fics running and haven't updated em but bare with me! This idea just kept coming and coming and it wouldn't leave me alone so here!

When there in the chatroom i'll be like;

Minx:Ok?

When there talking its like.

"ok?"

thx!

* * *

Music Media Chill out Remix/ CR Hangout.

Fighter: Hey guys, are you ready?

Silver Knight: As ready as ever, so we're all finally gonna meet, you guys did tell your parents right?

Venus: We'll duh, where's Princess?

Silver Knight: Who cares?

Fighter: You're just jealous she's with me smartass.

Silver Knight: Right…

Saturn: Why are you always so hard on big sis?

Silver Knight: She acts like a 4 year old.

Mars: Has anyone ever seen a pic of big sis though?

Fighter: No, she said she likes being mysterious, that's why I love her!

Silver Knight: Moron.

Fighter: Shut up!

* * *

.

"Ma'am your father would like to speak to you" said the maid as she walked out of the room.

"Hmm, what does father want now?" whispered a sleepy 16 year old teenager as she exited her bedroom.

* * *

Music Media Chill out Remix/ CM Hangout.

Silver Knight: Where is she?!

Fighter: She'll be here.

Mars: Cool it SK.

Mercury: She probably got hold up or something.

Jupiter: Yeah SK, stop acting like a grumpy old man.

* * *

.

"Yes Papa?"

"You are not to leave the premises for this month, danger lurks my child"

"But Papa—"

"I forbid it, darling, just stay home ok? I don't want to see you hurt"

"But Papa you said I could go!"

"Darling you know I never break a promise, but danger lurks! Do you not understand? It would pain me if anything happens to you!"

"YOU PROMISED!" she screamed as she ran out of the office, when she was in her room she finally let the tears fall.

Growing up, she knew her father thought that crying was weak. It was just so in their family.

After a few hours, she switched on her computer, entering not as a well known rich girl, but an everyday normal kid.

* * *

.

Music Media Chill out Remix/ CM Hangout.

_Princess sharing 5555 files, has joined._

Silver Knight: Where the hell have you been? We've been waiting for over two hours!

Princess: I'm sorry _father_.

Fighter: BABY!!!!

Princess: Hey hun…

Jupiter: What took you so long?

Princess: I can't come guys.

Mars: WHAT?

Venus: Why?

Princess: My dad doesn't want me to go.

Fighter: You said he said you could go!

Princess: Stuff came up.

Silver Knight: That's just like you.

Princess: What?

Silver Knight: You know what I mean.

* * *

.

--Knock Knock--

* * *

.

Music Media Chill out Remix/ CM Hangout.

Princess: Whatever! Someone's at my door, hold on guys.

* * *

.

"Who is it?"

"Lucca, your Dad sent me to tell you he'll let you go, since he feels bad, but he's sending me and some of the other body guards with you."

"Why do you guys have to come?"

"You know why, its either that or you stay home"

"Fine! Tell Papa I said thank you!" she said after pondering for a few moments.

* * *

.

Music Media Chill out Remix/ CM Hangout.

Princess: GUYS I CAN COME!

Saturn: Really big sis?

Princess: Yeah! Papa said he'll let me go…

Silver Knight: What's the catch?

Princess: What?

Silver Knight: What's the catch?

Venus: So everyone's packed and ready?

Princess: Yeah...

Mars: Great! New York City here we come!

Saturn: So we'll meet in the hotel or the lounge with the rest of the gang.

* * *

.

"Sis, Its dinner time, come down quick!" yelled Shingo to his big sister.

"Ok, I'll be their in a sec!" yelled Usagi.

* * *

.

Music Media Chill out Remix/ CM Hangout.

Princess: I'll meet you guys at the hotel lounge ok? So it's been like three years since we all met, um...yet…your names? Lol!

Fighter: Oh crap, now that I realized it, we've never told each other our names! My name is Seiya Kou.

Mercury: I'm Amy.

Venus: I'm Mina Aino.

Mars: Raye Hino.

Jupiter: My names Lita.

Saturn : I'm Hotaru!

Silver Knight: Mamoru.

Princess: I can't believe this, I guess when your having fun, things such as names just well, doesn't really seem to matter, anyway guys I have to go, it's dinner time!

Mercury: Hey what's your name?

Princess: My names Usagi!

Fighter: Bunny?

Princess: Hai! Ja ne!

_Princess has parted._

Silver Knight: So we all meet tomorrow, I have to go also.

_Silver Knight has parted._

Mars: He always leaves when she leaves!

Venus: It makes you wonder …

* * *

.

"Mamoru, let's go" said Motoki as his friend walked towards him.

Mamoru nodded as he hopped onto his motor cycle.

"Clubbing Night boss man, have to love it!" said Jason as they headed towards his bike.

"Gang, we're headed to Moonlight Density tonight, we've got a lead" said Motoki and with that said they drove off.

* * *

.

"Usagi, I trust you, I know you can protect yourself, of course you can, you're my daughter! But I have to take precautions, okay sweetheart?" yelled her father from across the room, it wasn't right for her to be so quiet; it was in a way heartbreaking, not _usual_.

Usagi stared at him for a questioning moment but then muffled an "Excuse me" before heading back to her room.

* * *

.

The sound of motor cycles parking was heard, foot steps walking, crickets chirping…

"Motoki, lead group B through the back, plant the bombs" whispered Mamoru after he parted three groups.

"Yes sir!" said Motoki.

"Helios, group C, make sure innocent civilians are out of their"

"Sir yes sir!" Helios said jokingly.

"Group A, follow me for the disk, you guys know what to do"

Separating, they headed off to do their jobs.

* * *

.

Usagi sat on her bed, thinking.

_I could escape them_, _or at least try to_. _It might work, I've done it before...maybe...I'll do it again_.

Sighing Usagi turned on her bed, facing the moon, a plan in her devious mind already coming forwards.

* * *

.

"Bombs set." reported Motoki.

"Innocents out" replied Helios.

"Data collected" said Mamoru as he and his gang walked out of the building.

And as they were a mile away, explosions could be heard, screams of terror, glass shattering, woods scattering...

There job was accomplished, and they were headed to the main base.

* * *

.

"BYE PAPA! BYE SHINGO!" squealed Usagi as she hugged her brother and father.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your mother darling?" said her father as they walked down the stairs.

"Papa, you know i don't like her, and I never will, ok?" whispered Usagi as she entered the limo.

"I don't see why you dislike her, I understand she isn't your real mother, I know no one can ever replace her, but for me, try to like your mother, Please?" begged her father.

"I tried Papa, but I just can't seem to like her...something's not right about her, and you've always said, follow your instincts, but since you want me to try again" she paused "_Tell mother I said goodbye_" she ended with self mockery.

"Sweetheart! Do not give the guards any trouble please?"

"Oh, whatever gave you the idea I would?" she proclaimed innocently.

"Promise me"

Crossing her fingers behind her back she muffled a "Ah huh" before the car drove off to the airport, to her friends, to the meeting that would change her life...forever.

* * *

.

"Motoki, Helios, you're both in charger whilst I'm gone, you know what to do" said Mamoru before he left in the taxi.

* * *

Around Japan and China goodbyes were exchanged, to friends and family as eight known yet unknown faces were off.

* * *

.

Over 18 people were in the airport lounge and Minako was getting nervous, how the hell was she gonna know who's who? She couldn't just walk up to people asking them "Pardon me but are you Mars/Jupiter/Saturn/Mercury/Silver Knight/Midnight/Princess?" They would either think she's crazy or mental, suddenly she thought of an idea, she cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

" Um...awkward are you guys from...um Music Media Chill out Remix/ CR Hangout?" asked Minako as she scratched her head.

"Yeah!" "Yes" "Uh huh" "Yup" was heard from six of the nine people in the room.

She smiled as they walked towards her.

'Flight 265, Tokyo, Japan has now landed, I repeat Flight 265 Tokyo Japan has now landed" said the attendent over the microphone.

"That's Princess' flight" squealed Hotaru.

"And Mamoru's" said Seiya.

"Oh hell, wonder if they already met each other" said Lita.

'Urm, who exactly is who?" asked Ami.

"I'm Venus!" said the blonde headed blue eyed girl.

"Midnight here" said Seiya as he winked at the girls.

"Mars"

"Saturn"

"Jupiter"

"And I'm Mercury" said Ami as she smiled sweetly at them.

* * *

.

"Lucca I'm hungry and the airport food was no good!" whined Usagi as she stared at her head body guard, also child hood friend.

"Stay here while I go get something for you, don't move" he said before walking off.

_One down, Five more to go_, sighed Usagi, _hope they don't have anyone outside_.

"David, John, you guys should go help Lucca, I doubt whether he can fetch food for all of us, you know how I have a large appetite and all..." she said innocently.

With a nod to the other three bodyguards they were off.

_This is going just the way as I planned, three more to go and I'm free!_

"Hey guys I wanna go to the wash room" whined Usagi.

The body guards stared at her awkwardly and were about to follow her when she stopped them.

"One of you should stay here in case Lucca and the rest of the guys come back" she smiled.

"I'll stay" said Mark.

The other two glared but nodded as they followed her to the washroom.

* * *

"Cute" thought Mamoru as he remembered the blonde in the plane.

* * *

_One, two...three! _Counted Usagi as she flipped behind the body guards surprising them and before they recollected themselves she pressed against there pressure point behind there neck causing them to go unconscious.

_It won't last long, only 30 seconds_, thought Usagi as she began running around the corner.

* * *

"Eek!" cried Usagi as she smacked into...

* * *

Im stopping there HA!

Anyways for my little game guess who our dear Usa smacks into and I'll dedicate my next chappy to u!!! lol!

And I will update "The promise" but I'm headed to the country area...so when I get back!! hehe... (A) don't kill me!

Review and be lenient with me please!


End file.
